Forbidden Fruit
by RaphSai03
Summary: A series of One-shots, drabbles, and songfics all surrounding Leorai. I do take requests, and I would appreciate reviews. Please read, give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and thank you for choosing to read my Leorai oneshots! I won't be updating this too frequently, mainly just if ideas pop up in my head or someone leaves a request or if I get a lot of reviews. None of these string together, but I figured I might as well start out with them starting their beautiful relationship! Anyway, please enjoy and review. Remember, I do take requests!**

Leonardo stared up at his ceiling fan as it spun slowly; those droning, looped and long lasting sounds of the machine keeping him awake on this September night. His thoughts were overwhelming, begging to be heard over the loud sound filling the dark room. His thoughts surrounded one particular person; Karai. Leonardo had met Karai only a matter of days ago, but it felt like eternity in Leo's broad mind. He longed to see his enemy again, just so he could figure her out.

Karai reminded Leonardo of an old jigsaw puzzle of his. Hundreds upon hundreds of pieces were always spread apart, each one playing an important link to the finished product. When he was young, Leo would sit at the counter for hours and hours, attempting to fit various pieces together. Every time he thought he had solved the problem, though, he always realized that there were pieces missing. That's how Karai is, one big mystery just waiting to be solved. Leonardo has tempted to solve Karai's jigsaw many times, but never has he succeeded.

As the fan spins, minutes pass. As minutes pass, hours pass, and Leonardo finally accepts the fact that he isn't going to be able to fall asleep just yet. Rolling over onto his side, Leo glances at the digital alarm clock sitting on his bed side table; _11:28_. Seeing the time, an idea forms in Leonardo's keen mind, and he decides to give it a shot. Getting up out of bed, Leo heads over to his closet, grabbing his Katanas and sliding each sword into its scabbard.

Leonardo wanders out of his room and down the halls as silent as possible. He can hear his brothers soft snores, and frowns when he notices that the light in the lab is still on, indicating that Donatello is indeed awake. Shaking his head, Leo mutters under his breath, "If he's still up when I get home, I'll tell him to go to bed." Then, he's on his way.

* * *

Karai paces along the rooftop for the fourth night in a row. It's five after 12, and Karai is beginning to loose hope. Ever since she first met the turtle in blue four nights ago, she's been rather interested in him. The kunoichi could tell that Leonardo had been very attentive during their very few encounters, and Karai was almost positive that he had feelings towards her; feelings similar to the ones she herself felt for the mutant.

Karai, wanting to to see Leonardo again, has been coming to the the highrise that they had come to only four short days ago, always being sure to come around 12. She hoped that maybe he would get the idea as well. Looking at her phone for the time, Karai decided that he wasn't going to arrive, with it being a quarter after 12 she knew that it would be best if she left for home.

Just as Karai was about to leave, though, she heard a similar voice calling from behind her. "I figured I'd find you here, Karai." The kunoichi spun around and smirked when she saw the 5 foot tall turtle escaping the shadows.

Stunned, but satisfied, Karai strutted forward, Leonardo studying her lissom body as she moved towards him. The boy in blue took notes on her gracefulness and the passion in her Amber eyes as she sent a menacing smile his way. "It took you long enough. Why'd you wait till just now to come?" Karai stopped just a few feet in front of Leonardo, placing a hand on her hip.

"Because I thought I could just forget about you. But, I will admit, you make moving on a whole lot harder than it should be." Leonardo admits in a complimenting tone. It confused him as to why he, a highly trained ninja, could not free his mind of this beautiful kunoichi. He's only known her for a few days, and already he felt strong feelings for her.

Karai knew in that instant that Leonardo had feelings towards her. She was particularly good at reading people's emotions based off of their expressions, this time she sensed something almost like love. "Okay, well, you came out here to find me and I came to find you. What do we do now?"

A light flickered inside of Leonardo's head, declaring that he had an idea. "Why don't we just stay here and get to know each other?" The suggestion pleased Karai, quite frankly. Something so simple but so pleasing.

Karai nodded and walked over towards an A/C box, leaning her back against it as she watched the humanoid turtle make his way towards where she was sitting. After he sat down, an awkward silence filled the air. Karai, not much of a talker, decided that she would let Leonardo start the conversation and sat patiently as she waited for him to speak. "So...tell me about yourself. What are your hobbies, how are you linked into the foot?"

Karai was a bit uneasy about that second questions, but a small lie should substitute for the truth. It's not like they'll be friends for long, anyway, they're bound by honor. "Well, obviously I am a ninja in training, there's really nothing else that I do besides that. My father died in the foot, and I'm here to take his place as a second in command." Karai often told herself that her father was dead. In heart, Saki died when the Shredder came to life.

Leonardo frowned, immediately filling with sympathy for his new friend. "Well, at least your second in command." Smiling, Leo then added, "If you want, I can make you the head commander."

Karai raised an eyebrow and gazed into Leo's soft eyes with a mischievous grin on her beautiful, delicate lips. "Oh really? And how do you intend on doing that?"

"By killing the Shredder, of course." Leo knew that, if he were to do so, it would be extremely difficult. Though evil, Saki was still very keen. "Only if you want me to, that is."

Karai chuckled before saying, "I think I'm good with being second in command. I mean, if I were the leader of the Foot I wouldn't be able to come out and see you every night."

It was Leonardo's turn to raise an eyebrow, a mixture of confusion and hope glimmering in his Safire eyes. "This is a nightly thing?"

Karai nodded. "I think that we both need a friend, and we just so happen to get along pretty well. Plus, there are some things I want to figure out about you." Her voice prices that she's at a loss, clearly pondering over Leonardo.

Pleased to see he wasn't the only one wanting to uncover a series of mysteries, Leonardo decided to ask Karai just exactly what she was wondering. Her response was subtle, and made even Leo think for a moment. "You're the leader of your brothers, the mature and responsible one. Clearly you don't like to break rules, and you obviously have a hard time letting loose. My only question is why you're not the least bit reluctant to sneaking out to see me."

Leonardo made a puzzled look as he looked down at the gravel beneath him. Why did he so willingly come out to see Karai? It most certainly wasn't just because he had third degree for her, no, he had many inquiries involving plenty of his enemies, but none have ever made Leonardo confront them.

A sudden thought aroused inside of Leonardo's working brain, gears finally fitting together as an answer to Karai's question began to become clear.

Leonardo looked up at Karai, into her innocent eyes. 'How could someone so sweet be involved in such a wretched clan?', the Fearless leader wondered to himself. "The reason that I came out here to see you, despite our loyalties to our clans, was because...I'm falling for you." Karai blushed, flustered by the turtle's kind words. All though she had suspected this to be the situation, Karai was still stunned by the fact that the goody-three-toes had a crush on her.

"What's so good about me? I don't know if you noticed or not, but I've been trying to kill you since the second we met." Karai said matter of factly.

Leonardo smirks, ready to prove her wrong. "Ah, but you went against your clan to come see me, and I did the same. You've had plenty of chances to kill me, but you always hesitate. There's good in you, Karai, I can see it in your eyes." At these words, Karai's glowing eyes widen, knowing that Leo's words speak truth. "And to answer your other question, what's so good about you? Well, I don't even know where to begin. First off, you're an amazing fighter, better than me, and that's saying a lot." Both teens laugh at this before Leonardo continues his list of the marvelous details of Karai. "Also, you're stunningly beautiful, you're eyes, your hair, your face; it's hard for me to concentrate while I'm with you, my mind keeps drifting off to wondrous places, all surrounding you."

Karai blushes, looking down at her hands, laying comfortably on her lap. Karai has never thought of herself as beautiful, she didn't see point in it. She had devoted her life to ninjutsu at a young age, pushing anything that didn't benefit her training away. Karai wasn't exactly insecure, she just didn't consider herself something worth looking at. Obviously, though, Leo thought differently.

"I love your smirk, it's the prettiest thing I've ever seen. Your voice is nothing short of perfection, so clear and brisk. Your sarcastic remarks are adorable, and your comebacks are note worthy. You're graceful, stealthy, and you know how to show a guy a good time." Leonardo sensed Karai blushing beside him, and he knew for a fact that she was doubting the words that he was speaking to her. She clearly didn't see herself as Leonardo saw her, she clearly disagreed with his meaningful words.

Wanting to prove that what he spoke was truth, Leonardo decided to take a leap by grabbing Karai's small, pale hand. His green, three fingered hand grasped hers tightly as Karai's head shot up in shock at the sudden touch. Her eyes were owl like in the dark of night, as were his. Four sparkling orbs danced together with the stars and full moon, forgetting all of the differences between them. Leonardo and Karai both began leaning forward, slowly closing the gap between each other.

As their lips met, so did their hearts, and they suddenly were in a deep kiss, tapping their arms around each other.

Both Karai and Leonardo took a bite out of forbidden fruit that night, and neither of them would ever be able to take it back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows. I really enjoyed receiving them, it means a lot to me that people are enjoying my writing. This chapter is a songfic on the song, I Know Places, by Taylor Swift. Please enjoy and review.**

Two ninjas crept through the shadows, becoming one with the night as they slunk past their clan members. Unwanted watchers whisper, eyeing the Ninja's suspiciously. Karai and Leonardo ignore the looks they receive, both too eager to meet up with each other on _their_ roof.

Leo glances at his three brothers out of the corners of his eyes, worried that they might follow him to his destination. Raphael had been keeping an eagle eye on his older brother all day; he sensed something different about Leonardo, something _dangerous_. Raph stepped forward, his two little brothers standing behind him as he folded his arms across his plastron. "Where are you going, Leo?" Raphael demanded.

Leonardo looked back at his brothers from over his shoulder, where each of the three younger turtles stared back at the eldest skeptically. "No where." Leo muttered rather quietly as he turned his back and, stealthily, ran through the dank sewer tunnels.

Across the city, Karai gyrated, her back now facing her father as he studied her posture. Just returning back from her nightly patrol, Karai had gone straight to the Shredder to inform him that there was no sight of the turtles, nor their allies. Displeased but somewhat patient, Saki dismissed his daughter. As Karai made her way towards the large doors, Shredder found something odd with Karai, a small smile had made its way onto her cherry lips, causing suspicions to arise from her father.

Despite the fact that everyone around the two teenagers were whispering, they both set out to meet, neither one of them wanting to waste a single second apart when they could be in each other's warm, loving arms.

* * *

Karai stared up at Leonardo elegantly as his strong, green arms wrapped around her waist line. She settled into the embrace, welcoming it just as she had the first time. Karai rested her face in the crook of Leonardo's neck, her hands toying with the blue tails of the turtles mask. Leo held his girlfriend close to him, like she was a princess in need of protecting, he would be her prince.

"Karai, it's a scene that we're out here in plain sight, we should go somewhere more secret." Leonardo whispered in a low tone, glancing around at the rooftop they stand on. The Fearless leader knew the prices of getting caught with Karai; he'd be knee deep in conflict, constant punishments swimming around him as he moved forward in life. He knew that he could loose his role as team leader, that he would loose his brothers trust, that Splinter would never look at him the same way again. Leonardo reminded himself of the consequences of seeing Karai as more than an enemy, more than a friend, but every time he thought about it, he just realized how incredibly worth it she was. Through Leo's eyes, Karai was an angel, so magnificent that not even God himself was worthy enough of befriending her.

Karai moved her head away from Leo's neck, and looked up into his sapphire blue eyes that blazed with so much passion, so much love, that they would soon melt away into the sky, with the stars and full moon. Karai saw beauty in Leonardo, not caring that he was a "mutant freak." "I know, we're risking so much, standing in the open like this. My father's ninja's whispered as I passed by, I fear that someone saw us together at one time or another. It's a bad sign, Leonardo, a very bad sign."

Leonardo gave Karai a reassuring smile, taking a strand of black hair behind her ear. "I know it is, my brothers were doing the same thing. Donnie probably wouldn't rat me out, same with Mikey; its Raph I'm worried about. If my brother finds out about me and you, heck, he'll be circling us like a vulture in dark clouds." Karai chuckled, imagining Raphael following them around in a stalking manner, waiting for the right moment to attack.

The longer she thought about it, though, the scarier it seemed. Someone might be watching the two teens right now, and they wouldn't know about it. Karai's mind wandered down a dark corridor, recalling images of ex boyfriends. Something always happens when everybody finds out. Her father never liked the idea of Karai dating a boy, Saki always said it was too much of a distraction, and always forced his one and only daughter to break up with a man she loved. There was one time, only once, where Karai disobeyed her father. She continued seeing the boy, and when her father found out, he hunted the boy down and slaughtered him. Karai was devastated, and had been locked in her room for several days as punishment.

If that was the penalty for dating a boy from school, imagine what would happen if Saki found out about Leonardo? Karai could only imagine.

"Love's a fragile little flame, it could burn out easily. Is our relationship really worth risking our lives for?" Doubt and insecurity filled up Karai's voice like rain water in a puddle.

"Of course this is worth it. I love you, Karai. Nothing in this world is strong enough to change that, not even death itself. Besides, it _could_ burn out? Maybe someone else's love, but not ours. Our love isn't a flame, ours his a fire." With that said, Leonardo lifted Karai up and held her much closer to him than before, pressing his lips to hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist, hoisting up her spirits.

Seconds passed, minutes passed, as Leonardo's and Karai's lips moved quickly and swiftly against each other, desperate for the romance they each guaranteed to provide. When Leonardo set his love back down on the ground, smiles were on both sets of lips, fingers laced together. "But my father, he has an army, they got the swords, and guns. They'll find us, Leonardo." Though confident, Karai continued to argue. She didn't fully trust this city, it had far too many hiding places.

Leonardo was quick to reply, his keen sense of thinking always grinding like gears in a clock. "I know. They are the hunters, we are the foxes. And we run." With that, Leonardo released one of Karai's small hands from his as he gran to run across the roof. Karai followed, not really having a choice, considering Leo's left hand gripping hers firmly. She giggled as they ran, jumping across buildings, skidding to stops to avoid hitting power lines and air vents.

The large city of Manhattan passed by the turtle and the girl as they sprinted across roofs, adrenaline pumping through their veins. Both needed air after awhile, so they stopped at the far edge of a high-rise, both breathing heavily as they sought to regain their breath. Karai let shock set in, it all happened so fast, there was most definitely no time for thinking. "What the hell just happened?"

Leonardo smirked. "Baby, I know places we won't be found. Your father's army'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down." Romeo brought Juliet's hand up for a kiss, his green, reptilian face holding a look of mischief. "Cause I know places we can hide."

"You, the mutant turtle that lives in the sewers, knows places where we can hide?" Karai raised her eyebrows in a teasing way.

"Yes, Karai, I know places. You know, we better hurry before we run out of time and have to go home. Come on." Leonardo tangled his fingers in Karai's before breaking out into a lightening-fast run.

Down on the ground, lights flashed, indicating flash lights shining into the darkness. Leonardo glanced down for a split second, and he could've swore that he saw his brothers. We're they seriously looking for him? How did they know where to look? Oh, wait.

Leonardo put his right foot in front of his left, practically gliding to a stop. "What? Why'd we stop?" Karai noticed that something was wrong, Leonardo expression proved it.

Leo let go of Karai hand and dug into his belt pocket, pulling out his tphone. Leonardo remembered Donnie mentioning a tracking device in it, which explain why his brothers were so close to finding him and Karai. Leonardo flung the phone across the roof, watching it disappear to the ground. "We better hurry, my brothers are close." As if on queue, Michelangelo's voice was heard from the alleyway below them. "Dudes, did you hear that?"

"Leo must be up there." Donatello claimed.

"Good, cause I'm goin' to get 'im." At Raphael's voice, Leonardo knew he didn't have much time. Suddenly, he didn't care if his brother saw him, he knew that all he needed to do is get Karai to their hiding spot and everything would be okay. "RUN!" Leonardo shouted to Karai as he grabbed her hand and ran for it.

"You better run, Fearless, cause when we find you, you and your little friend are gonna be in a lot'a trouble!" Raphael threatened as he reached the building of which Leonardo had just stood.

Leo and Karai ran, speeding past inanimate objects, eager to stray away from Leonardo's brothers. "Let them say what they want, we won't here it." Leo said, talking loudly enough for his voice to be heard over the roaring wind.

Karai nodded in agreement. "Loose lips sink ships all the damn time; not this time."

Leonardo led Karai down an emergency ladder and into an alleyway. Leonardo dragged his girlfriend down many dark alleys, rounding dozens of corners, until finally nearing their destination. Leo looked up at the tall, abandoned building looming over himself and Karai, who he turned to, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it, my love, they are nothing but hunters, while we are the nifty foxes." Karai obeyed, grabbing Leonardo's hand with a determined spark in her Amber eyes. "And we run." She whispered.

Leonardo smirked at Karai before turning his back to her, beginning to scale the tall building, one hand laced in Karai's, the other aiding him in the climb. "I know places we can hide, my brothers'll be chasing their tails trying to track us down. But baby, I know place we won't be seen, places where they won't find us." Leonardo babbled on and on, erasing all doubt from Karai's mind. "Oh, this is it."

The couple slipped through an open window, and into a master bedroom. Karai stood a gap, marveling at the beautiful room that she was centered in. A king sized bed was pushed against the wall, a bedside table in either end, holding lamps and clocks. The large bathroom was connected, and a hall led to the kitchen and living room. "Don't worry, no one comes here anymore," Leonardo confirmed Karai's forming question.

"This is beautiful, Leonardo."

"Well, that's two things in this apartment." Karai blushed, realizing what exactly Leonardo meant. "I love you, Karai."

Leonardo pulled Karai into an embrace, pressing a light kiss to the crown of her head. "I love you too, Leonardo."

Lips danced, rules broken, lovers loving each other till sunrise, brothers and clan members hunting for the missing.

Leonardo kissed Karai hard, his mouth crashing into hers. He pulled back for the slightest moment, whispering three words to her. "I know places."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya everyone. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I haven't really gotten any ideas up until now. This is a short little Drabble set shortly after "The Showdown" so enjoy and please review.**

"What is bothering you, Sensei?" Leonardo asked with concern filling his voice. The eldest turtle could smell his father's despair like a lion could its prey, and he was determined to find out why his father was in such a deep state.

Splinter allowed his eyes to wander away from the picture of his wife and daughter and to settle instead on his son. He had such high expectations for all four of his boys, and Leonardo was capable of meeting them without a moments hesitation. He was an over achiever, much like his brothers. Though, Leonardo achieved much differently than his brothers.

Michelangelo was highly skilled at his social skills, and could lift ones spirits without a problem. He was great at helping his family release stress, which was always needed.

Donatello had attained a high IQ at a young age, and had only improved as he grew older. As both the family doctor and mechanic, his work was well appreciated and a gift.

Raphael obtained a strength like no other. From day one, he's vowed to protect his brothers from any badies they may come across, and has stuck to that promise through every battle.

But Leonardo was different. He didn't just acquire the skill, he worked day and night, rarely ever taking time to himself. He lived, breathed, and ate Ninjutsu, the dream of one day being as noble as his father motivating him to move forward. Leonardo has and always will be hell-bent on being exactly like Splinter, so he did everything he could to make his father proud. This included helping his father raise the other three and lead everyone through dark times.

Splinter smiled down at his elite. "Nothing, my son."

Unconvinced, Leonardo shook his head. "You've had an empty look in your eyes ever since your battle with the Shredder." He paused, looking down at his feet for a few moments, mustering up the courage to ask the question that's been on his mind for so long. "What happened between you two?"

Two sets of eyes locked, neither daring to drift apart. Determination glazed Leonardo's sapphire eyes as he stood tall and broad, waiting for a response from his beloved father.

Splinter knew there wasn't a way his son would leave without receiving an answer, so he heaved a sigh and explained the reason his heart ached so badly. "Miwa did not die that night in the fire, Leonardo. I am afraid that she was taken by Saki, and raised as his own." He didn't say it, he did not have to, Leonardo understood perfectly what this meant.

"Karai...is Miwa?" Disbelief was all Leonardo could feel, the rest of him was numb to everything. Him and Karai had been sneaking out to see each other every night for nearly three months now, and all of this time she's been his sister. Leo felt sick to his stomach, he couldn't bare the thought of it. He's been making out with his sister every night for three months now! How was he supposed to look her in the face ever again? How was he ever supposed to look at his reflection ever again? "No, there has to be a mistake, Karai isn't Miwa, Miwa isn't Karai! Karai is not my sister."

Leonardo's Master raised his eyebrows. "Is there a problem, my son? I figured you'd be happier about this."

"I'm happy-I think. I-I don't know what I'm feeling right now, I guess I just need a little time to think, that's all." Leo rubbed his temples, disgust and shame overwhelming him. How could he be so stupid to the point where he didn't even realize she was his sister? It made perfect sense. Saki'd never been married, and Karai was the same age of Miwa. How couldn't he have noticed? He should've. He would've. If he'd just open his eyes rather than his mouth.

How humiliating, dating your own sister. Leonardo knew that he'd never be able to live down the feeling of ridicule. Never.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. It's been a while since I've posted a Leorai one-shot, but here it is. Thanks for the reviews for the last few chapters, as well as the idea suggestions. I really appreciate them. Well, enjoy and review my lovelies.**

 **Leonardo Pov**

My heavy footsteps echo throughout the chambers of the lair, bouncing off the walls and ceilings and surfaces, landing upon my intent ears. I listen carefully, finding the sound somewhat comforting. More often than not, I am isolated to stealth, and am non-allowed to let myself be heard. Hence, the soft pattering of my feet clanking about the concrete ground, a mere whisper into the thin night air, sounds to me about as reckless as a drunk Raphael in a lone alleyway. I find that I am constantly glancing over my shoulder, looking upon my surroundings, expecting a being to sneak out of the shadows and claim me its prey. Force of habit, I suppose.

It's quite horrifying, actually, when you become used to the constant threat of danger. You know you've hit rock bottom when you don't even react when you're attacked on a rooftop in the late night but your enemies soldiers. It doesn't take long to get used to it, it's a day-to-day thing, now. Before, at the very start of this mess, I would have to fight off a fearful holler whenever a man with blades came side stepping out of hiding. Not anymore, though. I instead have become almost comfortable with the mindful threats. I no longer throw the nightly patrol around like some big deal. It is now just another part of the day, just another thing in life that goes without saying. Every night at 9:30 me and my brothers and Karai meet in the main room, weapons in tow, and quietly slip into the city above. It's all the same, really.

And yet it's not. Funny, isn't it? How one little thing can contradict itself so profoundly. Just a month ago, I would go on patrols not only for the sake of my city, but just so I could get out of the murky sewers for a while. I always welcomed the return home; it was most likely my favorite part of the trip. But recently, those extremities have turned to remedies. Each day I count down the hours, the minutes, until I can flee my home and split for a while. This isn't because my family annoys or tempers me—it's the exact opposite of that.

The problem is her. Karai. She stumbled into our lives, bumping her head on the way down. According to the things she's said to me, if it weren't for myself, she'd be dead. I'm not sure if I believe her; I know for a fact that she's entirely capable of managing herself.

Thus far—although I deny her words of gratitude—I call myself her hero. Through my eyes, she's Lois Lane and I'm Superman.

Karai has been living with us for a month, and through the past four weeks, has accomplished next to nothing when it comes to family matters. I quickly noticed that she puts her duty first, family second. The girl acts as if she doesn't have time to spare; all attention must be focused on ninjutsu at all times. I like to remind myself that she doesn't know any better, that's how the Shredder raised her. But I let it crawl under my skin some days, just so I can leap forward and help her. Because in times like these, no weapon is stronger than the bond you have with your family, so, with Karai being family now, it's about time that she embraces us.

Therefore, I've been dedicating most of my free time to showing her around rather than spending extra hours spent training in the dojo or meditating with Master Splinter. I can tell that Sensei appreciates my effort to fitting Karai into our crowded bunch, but I still feel bad when nothing works, as if I'm wasting everyone's time. Karai keeps to herself mostly and refuses any interaction. "She just needs room to grow," Splinter prompts regularly, "After all, a lily cannot grow in a garden crowded with rose bushes."

Any other day, I would inhale my father's inspirational words with a sense of clarity, but right now I'm seemingly incapable of doing so. My main mission at the moment is getting Karai to accept us, just as we've accepted her.

Sadly, to my dismay, this isn't my only issue surrounding Karai. This is the simplest of the problems in my pool, and as much as I try to ignore the others, I can't. My other complications are much more complex, they hurt my mind when I focus to hard on them. Perhaps, though, I should sort through my thoughts. Now's as good a time as any.

I release a long held sigh.

As I'd been saying previously, I have grown to highly enjoy patrol. After Karai's arrival, I've changed things up a bit. The team gets split into two teams every night, and each team surveys the opposite end of the city. Raphael takes Karai and Michelangelo, whilst I take Donatello. Every once in a while, Mikey and Donnie switch. But never Karai. I distance myself from her as much as I can. Though the pain in her eyes as I ignore her pierces me like no blade ever could, I push her away. Not because I want to, but because I have to. Until I get my feelings under control, I can't spend too much time with her. Because there is no way in hell in going to risk anything slipping out.

The feelings I've acquired for my step-sister are forbidden and dishonorable. But that doesn't stray them.

Nevertheless, I've fallen hard for Karai. Head over heels, I presume. Doesn't matter what it's called; I'm in love with Karai.

I couldn't explain it if I tried, the reason why. There's just something about her the spikes my interest. The way she speaks with that mischievous voice, the way her luscious, black locks blow in the night wind. Her smile has the power of lighting up the whole room, not in that cheesy way, either. It's her presence that fills me with warmth every time we're near one another. It takes every fiber in my being not to take her in my arms and hold her there each time I see her. Somehow, so far, I've managed to keep my cool. But it won't be long before I break. Karai is perfect in every way possible, and all I want to do is show had that.

Hence the reason I split up the team each night. It distances me from Karai. With an entire city set between us, I can finally think properly.

But each night I come home, after three hours spent surveying the town, and watch as Karai disappears into the dark, cold room she's mistaken as her bedroom. She sleeps on the ground with nothing but a pillow and thin blanket to protect her from the chilled drafts that flow through the sewers. I'm worrying for her, constantly. Actually, I am right now.

As I walk down the halls and through the main room, I come to a stunning realization that I'm indeed walking to where my forbidden lover lays in a heavy slumber. The nearer I get the more mind says "no," and my feet reply with "yes." I just want to check on her, it is colder down here than usual tonight, asking if desired a second blanket is the least I can do.

My large, green fingers push the sliding door to the left, revealing her tiny room. There she lies, in love and truth, wrapped in a short blanket. I can see her curvy form trembling all the way from over here. The thought of her suffering from the cold sends unbearable shivers running down my shell. And before I can think, I'm breaking the peaceful environment with my own whispering voice. "Karai," I call out in a hushed voice, "you up?"

There's no response for quite some time, just utter silence. My thoughts soar through the atmosphere surrounding my awkward body, drowning me as silently as a flowing river. I can't help but tell myself that she doesn't want me, need me. I'm a mutant, a freak, a monster. And she's beautiful and dashing and blissful. This is no fairy tale, there can never be a happy ending between us. I am the beast, whilst, she is the beauty. Only, our story won't end the way Disney would've liked it.

But our relationship—siblings or lovers—shall not play apart in tonight's actions. I have come to aid her with the offer of a comfortable bed, not to have sex with her. I'm simply being friendly, not flirtatious.

I wait only a few seconds longer, convinced by my own words to wait. Minutes roll by, the clock keeps ticking, and it's as if an eternity has passed. Just as I was about to turn back, Karai shifts. She sits up, and turns to look at me. Her Amber eyes are filled with curiosity as she meets my concern filled gaze. "Leo," she murmurs softly, as if to remind herself who I am.

My expression softens at the sound of my name, and my pursed lips lift at the seams. I walk forward and kneel before her, placing my extended hand on her shoulder. "You're shivering," I state dully.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I smirk at her sarcasm, which she smiles back at. We're okay, I guess. I'm the only one besides her Father that she speaks to willingly, everyone else gas to approach her to earn a response. And even then, she offers short, one worded replies. I've had hit the jackpot, I assume.

"Do you wanna, maybe, come lay with me? Its warmer in my room, and I have several blankets and my room, plus, I can turn my thermal blanket on," my mouth moves quickly, the words running out of my mouth as fast as light.

"Where'll you sleep?" Karai questions. Considering my offer.

"On the floor—"

"With me?" My eyes widen and jaw drops. In an instant. My entire world is flipped over. She wants me sleep alongside her? Of course, I'd love to. I'd give the world to have the pleasure of holding her in my arms as she drifts into a peaceful slumber. But I don't want to. Because she looks at this as an act of friendship, not love. I don't want to sleep with her unless I know for a fact that she loves me the way I love her.

Karai, to my dismay, does not know how to love. She was raised under strict rules, all of which forbid her from showing and receiving any affection. I want to love her, but I know I mustn't let her see that. For, it'll scare her too much.

"If you really want me to . . .," I trail off. What am I saying? No, I can't sleep with her. Not tonight, the time isn't right.

But the words are out of my mouth already, and they've flown into her ears as swiftly as a dove flies the skies. Soon, my words are accompanied by hers when she says, "I'd like that." Karai grabs my hand and I help her up. She leans against me, for support, as we walk to my room. Her head on my shoulder, both her hands grasping my left on tightly. I sigh. This is how it outta be, me and her. This is all I want.

I pull the covers back, making room for her to get in the bed. Karai lays against the wall and pays the spot next to her, urging me to lay with her. I don't oblige, in fact, I think I get into bed a little too quickly. In one slick movement, I'm not only beside her, but the blankets are tugged over our shivering body's.

My breaths shallow as Karai studies me, noting my every detail. Her eyes shift quickly from mine to my lips to my neck to my nose to my mask, and then back to my eyes. She smiles as she says, "Thank you." It feels to me as if she's touched my heart with hers. Because I know how hard it is for her to say that. Because I know about how she struggles with communication. Because I know that she trusts me enough to sit calmly around me. Because I know that I'm growing on her like vines in the jungle.

My hand reaches up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Three, powerful words roll through my mind right there. I love you.

I love Karai.

I want her to know that. Wait, no, I need her to know that.

So I open my mouth, and let the words scramble out. But they around the words I'd had in mind. "Goodnight," I say, because it's simpler than saying "I love you."

One day, I will say that three letter phrase to her, but today is not that day. Because I can see it in her eyes right now; she's afraid of heights. And by confessing my feelings towards her, she'll confess back. And we'll become in love with each other.

You see, love will mean some falling, and if she's afraid of heights, the I mustn't let my feelings show.


End file.
